


Fall

by orphan_account



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angel Amy, F/M, Human Sheldon, poetry-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go ahead if you want, and fall to the surface," one of my sisters scoffed. "Do not be confused when we banish you from our kingdom for eternity." Oneshot, Shamy. Literally wrote this in one sitting, so don't be surprised when there's the casual spelling error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I just got over my worst writer's block ever and wrote this. Angel!Amy.
> 
> Oh, and uh, this was originally supposed to be a Supernatural SPN fic, but I decided that since we don't know much about Amy's past and that the beginning was way too perfect for a Shamy fic, I changed my mind. Whoops :p
> 
> (PS, this is the first story I've written AND finished since my horrible writer's block! Yay!)

I looked downward on him from the clouds.

He was perfect; one of my Father's few flawless creations. His eyes were as icy blue as the peaks of the tallest mountains on Earth, and his smile as arrogant and cocky as my brothers' and sisters' when they won a game of ball against me. The other angels in Heaven didn't agree with me; they said that there were better humans than him, but I didn't pay attention. It was only because they didn't see what could happen to his soul, what locked kindness and potential in his heart he had, tucked away in his chest. I wanted to have that love to myself, though I could never say it since I would be shunned as 'selfish' and 'greedy'. Father created the humans as lesser beings to us, but yet I still yearned for the creatures. With their hate and love, and conflicting emotions, they were all bundles of mystery that I wanted to unwrap and dissect just to understand their driving emotion.

"Go ahead if you want, and fall to the surface," one of my sisters scoffed. "Do not be confused when we banish you from our kingdom for eternity." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the edge of the clouds and pointed down to the crowd of humans surrounded in small cities and towns. "If you fall down there, you will forget who you are, what you are, and why you were created. You will have no memory of us, but we will remember you as either a traitor or as simply a foolish angel who was not grateful enough for what they were given. Please sister, do not even think of dropping yourself down there. It is dangerous, and those humans will kill you."

I remember her carrying me back away from the edge, but I couldn't stop staring at those people. I knew they were much less powerful than us, and that if I did fall I'd remember nothing from this life, but I wanted to go down there anyway. I still loved that human, and I watched for years and years through all of his lives him die alone, sad, and afraid. For thousands of years I saw him suffer. I felt his pain. The others did not. They never felt anything for them.

Then one day I decided to push myself over the edge and descend. The day before, I prayed to Father for forgiveness for what I was about to do.

My brothers and sisters screamed when they saw what I had done. I can remember the wind brushing against my wings, and I could have used them to fly back up, but they felt numb and heavy. I could see their faces looking down at me, disapproval and anger and at such disarray. I remember the clouds and how beautiful they looked, how the light illuminated them to a golden white Utopia. The last thing I saw was their tears dropping down and them crying over how foolish and dumb of a decision I had chosen, before I closed my eyes and embraced the Earth.

Then, my eyes opened once more.

I was crying, yearning for someone. I heard my mother whisper to me soothing lullabies as a nurse wrapped my raw body with a soft blanket. I saw myself as anew and young, and with an empty head waiting to be filled with thoughts. I could remember nothing of being a winged being, with fluffy feathers and a golden halo. All I remember was my first laugh, my first toy, the color of my childhood bedroom's walls, my first day at school.

I did not remember the human of which I fell for, however.

I remember signing up for a website that told me that I would 'find the person I was looking for'. I reluctantly put in my name, but did it so since my mother had been pushing me to find someone. And someone popped up.

The picture was blurry and zoomed in, but I could see the pale blue eyes he had. I felt a strange attraction to them, like they reminded me of someone. I contacted him, and he said to meet him at a coffee shop across town.

When I saw him I felt pain in my chest. My lungs burned and my face felt hot, but my cheeks were still the pale color that I inherited from my mother.

I looked at his face, and I fell in love once more.

Eyes the color of the Himalayan Mountains. Blue and cold but stunningly pretty. When he talked he carried a smug look of confidence that stuck with me for days.

And he looked at me like I was to be passed on, someone of no importance.

The next few years we started dating, he looked at me like I was an angel that fell from heaven.

On our wedding day, his eyes shone like I was the beacon of light eliminating them. He said that my eyes looked like emeralds set in gold. I blushed.

When we had our first child, he looked at her like she was a miracle. Like she shouldn't have existed in the first place, but by God's hand she was created.

And when we held hands together on our deathbeds, he hugged me tightly as if I would fly away from him.

When I was at the doors of heaven, angels flew to me and cried with me in their arms. They said that they missed me, and that I could stay once more. They promised my old memories back, my wings, my halo.

But I remembered the reason why I fell.

I said no.

So I am blessed to live on this planet for lifetimes with him; the angels will always tempt me to come back and I will always say no. I do not want to give up my soulmate for living eternally as God's messengers. I will stay with him until the Earth burns to ash, and then I will stay with him in our piece of heaven, both in love as the day I saw him walking on this small world.


End file.
